Acknowledgement/negative-acknowledgement (ACK/NACK) signals (collectively referred to as feedback information) to Long term evolution (LTE) uplink transmission are transmitted to a terminal device by using a downlink physical hybrid ARQ indicator channel (PHICH). After receiving the NACK, the terminal device may perform non-adaptive uplink retransmission without an uplink scheduling instruction sent by a network device. The network device may also send the uplink scheduling instruction to notify the terminal device to perform adaptive uplink retransmission.